immortalsafterdarkiadfandomcom-20200213-history
Mariketa
Mariketa the Awaited is a 24 year old Witch who only recently transitioned into her immortality. She was prophesied to be one of the Queens of witchcraft. Her father left at a young age and later her mother abandoned her too. While still a mortal and before she had mastered her powers, she competes in the latest Talisman's Hie. As a motral, this action is either viewed as brave or crazy. Mariketa meets a Lykae while in the Hie, a Scot called Bowen MacRieve. They feel immediate attraction but both try to deny their feelings. Bowen even believes she cast a bewitching spell on him. Frustrated with his feelings for her and wanting to win the Hie, Bowen traps her on the third day. She, Tera the Fey, Tierney, Hild, Rydstrom Woede and Cadeon the Kingmaker are trapped in a Incubi Tomb in Guatemala. Bowen believes Mariketa has the ability to free them but she does not. She uses all her power to attack Bowen and remove his healing powers right before he trapped them. She is taken to a ledge and subjected to incubi torture for weeks before Rydstrom convinces her to jump down to him. Bowen finally comes back to rescue the group from the tomb. Mariketa loathes him at this point. After being released, during their trek out of the jungle, she reluctantly falls in love with Bowen. She is destined to fight the witches' greatest foe, Häxa but she needs to master her powers first. The mirror calls to her even though Bowen forbids her to gaze into it. Mariketa and Bowen have adventures together; he is trying to get over the fact that she's a witch and that he still misses his first mate Mariah. She is trying to master her powers and fulfill the prophecy. They suffer a plane crash together. She is gravely injured but is able to heal herself, becoming immortal. Just as everything is coming together between Mari and Bowen, Mariah shows up! Bowen is torn between his two mates. Mariketa's heart is broken. They eventually find out that Bowen was never mated to Mariah, instead the whole thing was a trick by Haxa. Mariketa fights Haxa and wins, mastering all 5 witch powers and changing her name from Mariketa the Awaited to Mariketa the Awakened. However this made her susceptible to being enthralled by mirrors. Bowen is the only one who can break her gaze from the mirror. After Haxa is destroyed she is able to free her parents who were imprisoned by Haxa. Mariketa later embodies Néomi Laress a ghost, and when the newly embodied Néomi dies bt Cadeon's hand, Mari is convinced to resurrect her. Instead she disobeys one of the Witches' highest rules and makes a new immortal, speeding up the process of Neomi becoming a Phantom. Mari is the one to discover a way to The Order's mystical island. She launches a rescue operation for Carrow, Lanthe, and Uilleam (among other Loreans) using a favor from Conrad Wroth to get Loreans there. Mari also contacts Ellie Peirce and attempts to lure her away from Hag's house by stepping through a mirror. She intends to use Ellie as leverage over Lothaire since she is his bride, but Ellie refuses and Mari loses a hand for her trouble. She is Mated to Bowen MacRieve. Category:Wiccae Category:Fey Characters